


The Babysitter

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Sirius is having trouble babysitting 2 year old Harry and Neville.





	The Babysitter

“Oh boy,” Remus whispered looking at the predicament that Sirius was in.  
“That’s right,” Sirius told him feeling overwhelmed. “Why did I agree to babysit BOTH Harry and Neville?”  
“Nah, the better question is how did Lily and Alice allow you to babysit the two of them,” Remus snickered.  
Sirius glared at him. “Oh be quiet Moony. I couldn’t help it. Taking care of two two year olds is no joke.”  
“And I offered to switch shifts so I could help you but no, you just had to be stubborn and insist you take care of them yourself,” Remus joked.  
“Would you stop making fun of me and help me clean up this mess,” Sirius whined. “If you don’t I’m leaving you and will find another husband.”  
Remus raised an eyebrow. “Oh really?”  
Sirius sighed. “No. Of course not. I love you even if you are sort of a jerk.”  
“I’m not a jerk!”  
“Moony pleasseee help me with this?” Remus looked at the trashed house. Harry and Neville had really turned the Longbottoms house upside down.  
“I will help you but you’ll owe me,” Remus told him taking a step closer to his husband.  
Sirius grinned. “I can accept that.”  
Within an hour everything had been returned to its proper place. “Thank goodness for magic and amazing husbands and sleeping children,” Sirius said putting his arms around Remus’s neck. “Where would I be without you?”  
“Dead, in a grave.”  
“Well, I’m glad that I have you,” Sirius told him.  
When the Longbottoms and Potter’s returned from their double date, none of them knew about the incidents with the children and Sirius.  
Remus and Sirius went home and Sirius started to repay Remus for helping him out as soon as they walked in the door. “So, when do you want to have a child of our own,” Sirius asked between kisses.  
Remus laughed. “After everything you went through today you want to talk about having a child?”  
“Yeah. Having a child with you would be magical. If Prongs can be a dad then we sure can. And we can name him Teddy because he’ll be like you-a giant teddy bear.”  
Remus gave Sirius a kiss on the nose. “We can talk about it in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> transferred from my tumblr


End file.
